


My forever family

by socopotactico



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: (A twist on the 21rst episode of season 1.)
Relationships: Joey Gladstone/Jesse Katsopolis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	My forever family

Jesse’s POV

All it takes is an instant, a day or in this case, just one night. Do you ever just wake up, take a look around and wonder “Why the hell am I still here?”? Every day starts and ends the same way, it’s like a movie playing on and on. You’re stuck in repeat mode and can’t find the time to do the things you love anymore.

Listen here, I am not complaining. Things could be way worse, but then again, they could be better. If you would have told me a couple of years ago that I’d become a housewife at the begging of my twenties, I would have felt sorry for myself.

I had those big dreams of “making it”. I had passion and ambitions, I would have done anything just to make my life exhilarating. When I look back, sure I regret some stuff, but I couldn’t figure out why I gave it up. I knew that Danny needed me to raise the girls, and I was more than willing to help, you know, he’s like a brother to me, I couldn’t leave him like that especially after Pam’s death, but I constantly doubted my decision.

The first months made me feel like I had accomplished something. The girls were slowly getting used to the idea of me and Joey living with them and as we became closer, it kind of felt like having a family of my own.

The thing is that I certainly wasn’t planning on raising kids before I was at least thirty-something. I didn’t want to waste my best years. I barely had time for my band anymore, having to take care of the lunches, driving the kids around town, cleaning up the house, I didn’t have a minute to spare.

I didn’t go out as much since I knew the following morning, when Steph would jump on my bed at seven sharp, yelling at me to get up, I’d regret staying up late. My friend must have thought I was so pathetic to miss out on epic parties to take care of a bunch of munchkins, and I started to think so too.

I knew that I needed to get out. I needed to get some fresh air, spend time with my friends and be with my girlfriend. She kept reminding me of how she wanted us to get out of town for a while and though she might not have been the love of my life, I had to hold on to her and give us a chance.

I packed my bags, only taking the strict necessary, leaving everything else behind. I wrote a letter to let everyone know that I needed a break, so they shouldn’t worry about me. There was an emergency number in case something happened but I didn’t expect anyone to actually use it.

So I left, riding my motorcycle on the road to freedom. It was nice to have no responsibilities whatsoever, but it got boring pretty quickly.

Soon enough I started to regret. I began to think that maybe I’d rather be at home, playing with the girls instead of partying all night long. After three days I felt like I didn’t belong like I used to. That my friend group was living life on the edge, freely and careless, but I wasn’t so carefree anymore.

I started to miss Michelle first. I missed the way she’d laugh whenever I tickled her, how she smiled when I’d sing, and all those little things that I took for granted.

Then as I was laying down, I couldn’t seem to fall asleep, so I started thinking. I wondered how Steph and D.J. were doing. What they were told about where I was and why I left. This must have been hard on them, I started to feel bad for running away.

The guilt trip wasn’t over. What would Danny do without me? Would he and Joey be able to take care of the kids on their own? Ugh, I didn’t even want to imagine the lecture he would give me when I’d get back.

I knew that I was supposed to be surrounded by all my friends, but I missed Danny and Joey more than I missed any of those friends throughout the last few months. I couldn’t quite figure out why, but the person I missed the most was Joey. He had such a way to light up the room that it felt lonely without him around. Out there, I didn’t have him to lift my spirits up, and I needed it more than ever.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized how important these people were to me. It started to feel like a family, and I couldn’t leave them hanging like that.

I glanced at the clock, it was half-past three in the morning and it sounded like I was the only one still awake. Without making a sound, I tiptoed out of the bedroom, grabbing my coat before heading out.

I watched the world, so peaceful in the dark. I didn’t want to go back inside, so I stayed and watched the sun slowly rise, eventually passing out on the grass, with nothing but my empty heart to hold on to.

I eventually gave in and called home. I waited until lunch time because the girls wouldn’t be back from school yet and Danny would still be at work. As the phone rang, I only hoped for one thing; for Joey to pick up. He was the one I wanted to talk to the most.

“Hello?”  
I was relieved to hear his voice on the other end.

“Joey, how are you doing?”  
I asked, not sure if he’d even want to talk to me after the way I left them.

“I’m alright, where are you?” He asked concerned

“I’m in Lake Tahoe with some of my friends, I just needed to get away.” My voice was shakier by the second. I tried to stay strong but I had been for too long. “How are the girls?”

“Well, they miss you. Steph thinks that you’re dead and we’ve been covering up for you while D.J. likes to believe you’ve left us for good.”

“Oh boy.” I really did get them worried. This was such a bad idea, looking back, I wished I had never left. “Listen, when they get home, can you explain to them what’s going on for me?”

“ Sure, I guess, but when will you come back? They are not the only ones missing you.”

“I don’t know.” I was still struggling whether I should stay or go back. Parts of me wanted to stay just so I didn’t look weak, missing my family. But another part wanted to see the girls, Danny ...and Joey.

“Are you? I mean, are you coming back at all?”

“Of course, I am! I’m not gonna stay here forever!” Were they really thinking that I had left for good? Where did they get that idea? I couldn’t do that! I cared about them too much to abandon them.

“I know this is your decision but things are not the same without you around. We all want you to come back.”

“I know that.” If there was one person who would help me make up my mind, it was Joey, so I tried opening up to him. “I don’t understand, Joe. I should be happier than that. No responsibilities, no kids...”

“But you’re not?”

I stopped to think before I could give an honest answer, ‘cause after spending only those few days without the girls, I had missed them way more than I should have. Technically there were just my nieces, but they meant so much more than that.

“Jesse?”

“Sorry I was thinking,” I said. “I’ll pack my bags and be on my way first thing tomorrow.”

“Now that’s good news! See you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” I hung up. Knowing that I would be going home lifted a big weight off my shoulders. It made me realize just how homesick I had become.

The last night didn’t seem as hard as the other. I didn’t have to keep a fake smile on, I was genuinely happy to be there because I knew that the very next morning, I would be back home to the people I love.

I am not ashamed to say this isn’t the life that I was living anymore, and if it meant losing a few buddies or even a girl, then I guess that’s it just the way it should be. Anyway, it’s not like I could really see a future for me and Samantha. To be completely honest, I hadn’t really been in love a while.

Pretty much since I moved in. I guess that turning down dates to babysit wasn’t helping either. Then again, I’d never know if out of all these girls I turned down there was “the one”, but it’s not like it really mattered. Dates were fun and all, but at the end of the day, they weren’t that memorable.

Maybe I was just over dating a bunch of girls, one right after the other, never involving feelings whatsoever and just moving on the next one the second it got boring. Maybe I didn’t give any of them enough time to have something real, or maybe I was wrong.

Maybe it wasn’t how her nose crinkled whenever she laughed, or the way her hair always got in the way of a kiss, maybe it was because she was not him...

It took me a really long time to acknowledge the fact that I was falling for a guy. And not just any guy. I never planned on catching feelings for Joey, but it’s not something that I could just brush off and ignore.

I mean, how could you not love him? There’s that little spark in his eyes whenever he talks that just does it for me.

I never got why every word he said had such a way of cheering me up, until it all just clicked. How in a crowd I’d only ever notice him, before anyone else. I’d cancel any plans just to get to spend time with him because it seemed obvious to me. This way I felt around him and only him couldn’t mean anything else.

But it wasn’t the kind of beautiful love story you get to see at the movies, it’s the kind of one-sided love that no one talks about because it never will get a happy ending. What would even be the use of telling him how I feel when it’s not possible for us to be together?

So I kept my mouth shut and my head down as I pretend not to lose my cool whenever he would put his arm around my shoulders, because for him, it wasn’t anything more than friendly.

~

After hours of riding my motorcycle in the pouring rain, I finally got home. My clothes were soaked, my hair was a mess, but I didn’t even care at this point.

Before I could make one more move, the door busted open. Thank god for reflexes because I was so close to getting a broken nose.

“Uncle Jesse! You’re back! You’re back! You’re back!” Stephanie yelled running into my arms. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Steph,” I said hugging her back.

After an instant, she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, where D.J. was waiting with little Michelle in her arms.

“Welcome back!” D.J. said initiating a three way hug with the baby.

“Why aren’t you two at school?” I asked looking at the clock. They weren’t supposed to be home for two more hours.

“Joey said we didn’t have to.” Steph answered.

“I tried, but when they tried to handcuff themselves to the front door, I figured it would be best to keep them home.”

There was Joey, coming out of the kitchen in his apron, covered in flour. I presumed he made cookies, but then again, his cooking methods were one heck of a mystery, it could have been anything.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” He said walking towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re home. Now, I am going to hug you and you can’t say no.”

“Whatever.” I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I usually never let him hug me because I’m scared that it would give my feelings away, but I had missed him so much.

His hair tickled my nose and I could smell a hint of perfume which made me feel at home. I didn’t want him to get the wrong idea so I ended the hug after a few seconds.

“I better go check on the cookies, but you and I will have a talk later.” Joey said giving me one of those looks. It made my little heart weaken. He was such a big softie that couldn’t fool me into thinking he’s thought. I have to admit, I find it pretty cute.

“Come with me, I need to show you a choreography I’ve been working on.” Steph said as everyone went their own way. “You’ve been gone way too long.”

“I know but you’ve got no reason to worry, I don’t plan on doing that ever again.” I smiled.

I mean it when I said I was glad to be home. What I had there, I wouldn’t trade for anything else. All was left for me to do was find more reasons to stick around.

~

It was around seven at night and I had only been back for quite a few hours. When Danny got back from work, he didn’t waste any time and lectured me right away. Not that I wasn’t expecting it. Let’s just say that if I were to ever run away again, knowing that after I’d be getting that kind of talk, I would probably change my mind.

I was sitting on my bed, messing around with the strings on my guitar because I needed some time to think. I tried to figure out what was missing in my life for it to be perfect. Why couldn’t I be one hundred percent satisfied with the life I was living.

I knew that the answer I was searching for was love, but I refused to think about that, because all it ever brought was sadness and heartbreaks. I was tired of trying too hard and pretending when the only one my heart was beating for could never love me back.

“Jesse? Can I come in?” Joey asked leading against the doorframe. Speaking of the devil.

“Sure.” I set down my guitar on the bed as he closed the door to make sure the girls wouldn’t hear the conversation we were about to have.

“So how many times have you been asked why you left tonight?”

“Too many to keep count of.” I laughed.

“Don’t worry I’m not here to ask you that, I’m sure you had your reasons.” He sat down next to me on the bed. “What I was going to ask you is why you came back?”

“Well, I missed the girls and... I missed you... and Danny.” He caught me by surprise with this question.

“We both know it’s deeper than that. You know you can tell me, right?” He asked catching my eye.

“Sure.” I took a deep breath. “I thought that going back to my roots would make me feel alive again, but it just feels like I moved on from all of that. You get what I’m saying?”

“Of course but what I don’t get is why aren’t you happy here? What is it you’re missing?”

I really wanted to tell him everything but I pulled myself back together and tossed that thought in the back of my head.

“I don’t know, I just feel like I’m too young to be raising kids. Especially someone else’s. I love them but I feel like I’m wasting my life.”

“I think I know what’s really up with you.”

“And what could that be?” I looked at him confused. What was he thinking of?

“You’re heartbroken because it didn’t work with Samantha!” His eyes lit up, so proud of himself for figuring out my “big” secret.

“No.” I sighed. “Well, yeah, kind of but it’s not just her.”

“Who is it about then?”

See that’s the kind of question that could lead to a open-hearted conversation about my undying feelings for him. As usual, I had to bite my tongue and keep in mind that it could never happen.

“It’s about me. I just don’t really see a future with her.” I answered.

“What is it this time?”

“Huh?” I was confused. “What do you mean by this time?”

“For every girl you date, you find some dumb reason to end the relationship.”

He wasn’t completely wrong. In fact, he was right on spot. He just didn’t know why. But he couldn’t know why, because the only reason I couldn’t fall for anyone else is because they can’t compare to him.

“Yeah well, even if that’s true, what’s wrong with that?” I snapped back.

“Nothing, it can be explain by quite a few things. Either you’re not ready for love at all, but I think we can eliminate that possibility. Or maybe it’s because you keep falling for the same type of girls. Perhaps it’s because there is someone else that you’ve got your eye on.” He stared into my eyes, making me feel uncomfortable because I had no idea how to answer that kind of statement. 

How could he know that? I’ve always been so secretive with my feelings. I have kept them hidden like presents on the top shelve of my wardrobe one month before Christmas.

“I think we’ve got a winner.” He teased. “Who is it?”

“I am most definitely not telling you that.”

“Come on, Jesse! Just tell me already!” He looked at me with puppy eye. Usually that would get me, but I wasn’t going to give in.

“I’m not saying.” I crossed my arms, looked away from him and tried not to freak out. Knowing Joey, he wouldn’t give it up until I answered. And if an answer’s what he was looking for, he would try to get it by any means.

“Tell me or I’ll have to bring out the big guns.”

“Right, as if you had anything against me.” I refused once again to answer.

“You leave me no choice.” He said moving closer. “Ive never seen you resist to tickles before. Watch out for tickle monster!”

He only ever uses tickles when he knows I won’t give in, and it works pretty much every time. He knows that! That’s why he used it against me that day.

“God you are such a kid!” I said laughing. I guess that’s what being around young girls make you do. I just wished I wasn’t as ticklish as I am because he could do that do a long time.

“Now you’re going to tell me?” He asked with this wicked smile painted on his lips, seeing me suffer.

“Alright. Her name is... uhh...Jaqueline.”

One thing you should know about me is how bad of a liar I am when it comes to lying to Joey. He can always tell when I’m not saying the truth, and sometimes it really sucks.

“The truth this time?” He wasn’t going to give it up, and I was about to pass out from laughter.

“I give up. I surrender. I’ll tell you!” I tried to make him stop and make a run for my life, but I knew it wouldn’t do much, its not his first time at the rodeo.

“Not gonna fall for that!” He said.

”I couldn’t tell you because it is you!” I said in a whisper. Loud enough for only him to hear, and I knew he did because he backed off and looked at me with big eyes. “I-I didn’t mean for you to find out like that.”

“Wait, are you serious?” I thought about denying it, but I was already in too deep to go back now. I nodded, unable to find the right words to say.

“As in, you like me?..” He lowered his voice, at this point we only exchanged whispers.

“Yes, now can we please stop talking about it.”

“No we can’t! How did you even know you were into guys?” He wasn’t going to let it slip, so my best bet here was to give him the honest truth.

“Well, it’s kind of easy to see. I haven’t been happy with a girl in so long. Someday you have to face the truth even if not what you would have wanted in the first place.”

“But, why me? Out of every guy you could have fell for, why did you fall for me?”

I couldn’t put my finger on what it was but saw something in him that he didn’t. I’ve always had a feeling he might have been lacking a bit of self confidence, but if only he could look at himself the way I look at him.

“Joey, why wouldn’t it be you? You’re kind, you’re funny, you’ve always got a way of cheering people up. Anyone would be so happy to be with you.”

“I’ll have to think about that.” He replied getting up from my bed and heading for the door.

“Think about what?”

“This, and what will happen to us. You just have to give me time to figure this out.” He said before getting out, closing the door behind him an leaving me with so many questions.

I felt like I had made the biggest mistake of my life. It was clear he wasn’t the slightest interested in me, and I was fine with that. What worried me was loosing a friend over some stupid emotions that I couldn’t keep inside.

I usually never talked about my feelings. I tried to stay though and show everyone this image that I’m invincible and nothing can get to me. But everyone has their weaknesses. Mine was Joey.

What if he didn’t even want to talk to me anymore? What if he moved out? I couldn’t stand waking up everyday knowing that he hates me. I needed his friendship, he meant so much to me that I simply couldn’t let him go. But I knew that whatever was going to happened, things wouldn’t go back to normal.

All that was left to do was cross my fingers and hope with all my heart that he’d stay and work things out.

I eventually decided to try and sleep it off, but I couldn’t seem to fall asleep once again. I couldn’t stop picturing the worse outcomes of the situation and it kept me awake. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about a life that would never be mine, until the sun came up and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

~

”Good morning sleepy head!” I woke up by surprise.

I opened my eyes to find Joey, leaning against the doorframe.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“Eleven thirty, it seems like you slept through the alarm.”

This was probably the first time I got to sleep-in in seven months. I can’t say I didn’t miss it.

“What time did you go to bed last night?” Joey asked as I got up.

“I don’t know, like four? Where is everyone?”

I noticed the constant silence that meant the the girls weren’t in the house.

“Father-daughters day. They all left about an hour ago. I figured it would be a great time to talk about yesterday.”

Well, there was the catch.

“What is there to talk about?” I wasn’t ready for rejection. Imagining it and hearing it are two different things and I just wished that he‘d have forgotten all about it.

“What are you expecting from me?” He said, not moving from the doorframe. I guess he knew I’d try to get out of this situation and blocked the only way out.

“I just want us to go back to being friends!”

“That’s not what I meant. What did you truly want? A one night stand? A fling? A long term thing?”

I couldn’t quite figure out why he needed to know that but I just went with it.

“You know, like a relationship. I love you, you love me and we just sort of mix that up and create something out of it. I don’t know much but I would never break your heart.”

“What about the girls and Danny? You wouldn’t mind them knowing?”

“Why would I? Trust me, I’d want the whole world to know.” If I couldn’t tell where he was going with that earlier, that sure thing didn’t help. It was almost as if he wanted us to be together, which was not very likely, but then again, not impossible.

“And you’re sure that you aren’t just confused? You know there’s a fine line between love and friendship.”

“Joey, why are you asking all these questions? The only thing that’s confusing me is whatever you’re doing right now.”

He froze for a second, before looking in my eyes with very little confidence.

“Because I need to know if this is some kind of game before it goes further.”

“What does that even mean?” I almost wanted to believe he was falling as hard as I was, but I couldn’t get my hopes up.

“Listen Jess, I had never thought of you that way before. But now that you brought it up, I can’t say I hate the thought of it.” He looked down, playing with his fingers anxiously.

“Wow.” I didn’t know what I was supposed to say at this point. This was usually that part where I would wake up heartbroken. “There’s no better way to figure this out than giving it a shot.” I said, moving closer.

“I guess you’re right.” He also took a step closer, taking hold on my right hand. “Let’s go out just you and I, spend the rest of the afternoon together and see how it goes.”

“Alright, let’s get out of here!” I dragged him out, holding onto his hand, never wanting to let go. This was all too good to be true.

~

I was used to hanging out with Joey, but this was nothing like what we had done before. I could finally be completely myself with with him.

I didn’t have to sit on my hands when they screamed for me to lace our fingers together or to bite my tongue to stop myself from revealing too much.

We were down at the park, talking and laughing, losing track of time.

“You know what time it is? We wouldn’t want to get home too late.” Joey said, but it didn’t look like he planned on leaving any time soon.

“Chill out. We will as soon as I finish my ice cream.” I replied, not in the slightest hurry. At that pace, the frozen desert would have melted before I could finish it.

“You realize we’ll have to get back eventually?”

“I couldn’t care less.”

“Really? We’ll see about that.” He said with a smile that couldn’t mean anything good. Before I knew it, he smashed the ice cream cone right on my face. At least he was kind enough to be gentle and only get it up to my nose.

“You have to be kidding! How old are you? Twelve?” Anyone else would have done that and it would have made my blood boil, but I couldn’t get mad at him. Instead we laughed it off.

“Do you happen to have a tissue? Someone just got ice cream all over my face.”

“I don’t,” he looked around, we were still alone, “but I can help you with that.”

He cupped my cheek with the palm of his hand and moved in closer. I met his soft blue eyes and before I knew, our lips were sealed. I rested my arms on his shoulders and kept my lips pressed to his. This brand new feeling was taking over me and I knew I could easily get used to it.

It was nothing like any kiss I’ve shared before. He was much softer than most women I’ve met, yet there was the passion that I never got to reach before. It’s a connection, and it hit me like a stroke of lightning aiming straight for my heart.

“You taste like ice cream.” He whispered, opening his eyes wide enough to get lost into mine.

“No shit?” I rolled my eyes making him laugh in that cute little way that secretly made my heart flutter.

“But seriously though, we have to get back home.” Joey said grabbing my hand, forcing me to move forward.

“Alright, but next time I’ll make sure that we don’t have to cut this short. I mean, if you want it to go out again. Do you?”

This has always been my least favourite part of any date. First thing, your hopes can get crushed and you’d never have seen it coming. Or they say they’ll call you but never do and you get all worked up for nothing. There is also a slim chance that everything works out perfectly, like in this case.

“Jess, I’d spend every day with you and it wouldn’t be enough. We live together so I guess we‘re pretty lucky.” He was right about that, but we still hadn’t figured out how to bring it up to the others.

“Sure, but do you think we should tell everyone? Do you thing the girls would even understand?”

That was one of my biggest concerns and the main reason why I didn’t want Joey to find out I liked him in the first place. Would the girls be supportive of it? Or would they try to break us up by any means?

“I can tell you’re worried about that and you shouldn’t.” He wrapped one arm around my shoulders as we made our way back to Joey’s car.

“So you’re fine with telling them?” I asked.

“If you’re as serious about it as I am, I don’t see why we should be hiding.”

I didn’t need to think about it twice, I wanted for us to be an item for as long as I can remember. .

“I believe in... whatever this is. If they care about us, they’ll understand... I hope so.”

~

Over this one week, I learned that my feelings were harder to hide from everyone else than it was when I only had to hide it from Joey. We had this all planned out, we were going to tell everyone at dinner on the following Saturday.

Danny usually worked late on weekdays, so we decided to wait because it was important for us for to tell everyone at the same time.

I didn’t mind postponing it at first. I was happy with Joey and it’s all that mattered. I wasn’t necessarily in a hurry for everyone to find out, but after three days of waiting and having to cover up for the both of us, I wanted nothing more than to be able to snuggle next to Joey on the couch while we watch television with the kids, not have to worry about finding a excuse as to why I get lost in his eyes around the kitchen table, and at night, be able to get him out of my head and into my arms.

I wanted to do all this gross romantic stuff with him because he made it seem like heaven on earth. I will always have a soft spot for him, no matter how though I try to be.

We were still trying to figure out which room we’d share. His had a bigger bed, which would be more convenient, but my room gave us more privacy. I don’t think I could ever feel at home in a room without a door.

We were lucky enough to have the house to ourselves most days, which worked out great since both Joey and I had gigs at night, but I hated to be in the same house as him and not be able to hug him and kiss him as much as I wanted to.

I got a taste of true love and that stuff’s addictive. The more I thought about all that was waiting for us, the less I worried. Not many of my previous girlfriends have properly met my family before. And now that these guys were my family, even though they already knew Joey, it felt just about the same.

There’s just a part of me that wanted to get their approval, because it would have made it much easier to be open about our relationship, but even if they disapproved, it wouldn’t have affected what Joey and I have.

So I got up from my chair as soon as everyone was done with dessert, just how we planned.

“Alright, now that everyone is gathered here, I have an announcement to make. Do I have everyone’s attention?”

“I also have something to say.” Joey got up from the other side of the table.

We looked at each other for a second, counting to three before we spoke up at the same time.  
“I’m in love.”

“Both of you?“ Danny asked.

“Really?” D.J added.

“With who?” Stephanie yelled.

I took a deep breath walking around the table to stand next to Joey. I grabbed his hand and as we interlocked our fingers, everyone’s face was painted with confusion.

“I’m in love with Joey.” I said first.

“And I am in love with Jesse." Joey quickly followed, squeezing my hand.

I couldn’t read the look on everyone’s faces. I think they were more in a state of shock than anything, but I couldn’t know for sure.

“Well, this is unexpected,” Danny said, looking back and forth at the two of us. “But I support you all the way.”

“This is great! I’m so happy for you guys!” D.J. replied.

“Does this mean Joey is now our Uncle Joey?” Stephanie asked.

“Something like that.” I laughed.

Even though Michelle was too young to understand what was going on, she clapped her hand. It’s as if she understood what was happening and gave us her stamp of approval.

This went way better than I anticipated. I tend to imagine the worse case scenario, but this was probably the best way things could have went.

It’s in times like I this I feel so grateful for this little family. We support each other, we care about one another and we all share a strong bond that no one could ever break.

This was just the beginning of the story for us, eventually we moved Joey’s bed in my room, we got so much closer and after three beautiful years, I finally popped the big question. We had a small wedding in San Francisco and a two weeks honeymoon in Paris. We made a life for ourselves, but one thing was for sure; we were never giving up on our family.

Not once did we consider moving out and get our own place, because this is where we belonged. And never ever again did I have the slightest doubt about where I wanted to be, because to have Joey by my side made it seem like a dream.

There are no reasons to run away when things are right the way you’d want them to be.


End file.
